


Undefinable

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A C.J. stream of consciousness. Hints of Toby/Andie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefinable

They got married because she was pregnant and got divorced because they couldn't have children, or at least that's what they told people. In actual fact he was too sad, too serious - that's what she said.

He was never like that with me, but maybe that is the difference between her and me: he isn't too sad or too serious for me, he's just himself. We understand each other and have more history than anyone else knows; maybe that was the real problem: they didn't understand each other - they battled.

I could never define our relationship to anyone, even to those who thought they knew us best but maybe that is just part of it: it's such a mixture of feelings, memories, ideas and ideals that it cannot be explained. I'm not sure she ever loved him the way I love him and I know he will always love us both, in different ways. But it's me that he comes back to or me to him. There is something pulling us together and no matter how we fight it, there is nothing we can do because we spent so long fighting it or denying it that for it to be real again is so much more than I ever remember it being before. Then again, that's us through and though: undefinable. Undefinable.


End file.
